Pop princeses
by behind-the-heart
Summary: the winx are pop star's and they are sick of it so they try to act like normal people and start dating the specialist but will they keep there secret a secret or will they half to use magic alot
1. rock an roll

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB**

**SECOND STORY **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Boom's POV

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE!" I screamed To the crouds.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"asked a pink haired girls heard the screams get louder and louder.

"Firs introductions I'm Bloom."I yelled.

"I'm Stella."the blond girl stated.

"Tecna."the pink haired girl said.

"Aisha's in the house."a dark brown haired girl yelled

"Musa music."a Raven haired girl yelled.

"And i'm Flora."a light brown haired girl yelled

"And were..."I started..."THE WINX!"we all yelled as we started singing:

Sirenix, Sirenix.  
I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix, underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

Its a rush of wonder  
I can fly, swimming deep down under

I feel the wave of transformation  
I'm stronger as I dive into the blue  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration  
The power of the sea is inside of you.

Now the infinite ocean  
flow through me like a mystical potion

I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix, underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

Its a rush of wonder  
I can fly, breathing deep down under

I feel the power of the ocean  
Connecting with the deepest part of me  
Sirenix, underwater motion  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea

Its a rush of wonder  
I can fly, swimming deep down under

I feel the power of transformation  
I'm stronger as I dive into the blue  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration  
The power of the sea is inside of you

Now the infinite ocean  
Flow through me like a mystical potion

after the song we heard crouds sreaming _"winx"_ and_ "ancore"_, so we started another song:

If you're a Winx, there's a place for you,  
Need a thousand friends, to share your dreams and fate,

If you're a Winx, you can never lose,  
If you trust your heart, you will then, now fly so high,  
In the sky,butterfly wings will carry you,  
Amazing adventures wait for you...

Dreams beyond under illusions,  
Still come true (still come true)  
Secret roads to discover,  
Ahead of you,  
Like a giant wave you rode  
In the hearts of those, who knew love!

If you're a Winx, you can be a star,  
Some will guide your way, despite your blooming cloud,

If You're Winx  
like an ecstasy,  
So it's gonna be, joy and hope you bring,  
Incredible things you never seen,  
Amazing sensations to relive,

With Winx!

Ah-ha-a

I won't ask for more  
Just hold me for one more day  
Pretend you'll always be by my side

I won't ask for more oh yeah  
I'll give you my love and care  
I'll prove there's no one else I adore  
It's just to hard to bear

Oh no I'll take no more  
I won't take any more  
I won't ask for more  
I'll keep you next to my heart  
And never ever let you go again

I won't ask for more  
Just hold you for one last time  
I'll make you feel that you're the only one  
It's just too hard to bear

Oh no I'll take no more  
I won't take any more  
Doo...

it was so loud you couldn't hear youself think the way I like it

"Hey Bloom think they had anought?"Stella asked me.I could hear the croud yelling _"nooo" _

"I don't know Stella I can't hear them."I said the yelling got louder and louder and we started singing:

Believix!  
You're magical,  
All you gotta do isbelieve in yourself,  
And everything will change.  
You've got thepower!

Believix!  
So wonderful!  
Feel the magic coming out from your heart,  
Everything is possible.  
It's a higher energy!

Believix!  
You're magical,  
All you gotta do is believe in yourself,  
And everything will change.  
You've got the power!

Believix!  
So wonderful!  
Feel the magic coming out from your heart,  
Everything is possible.  
It's a higher energy!

This is the power of  
Winx!

Believix!  
You're magical,  
All you gotta do is believe in yourself,  
And everything will change.  
You've got the power!

Believix!  
So wonderful!  
Feel the magic coming out from your heart,  
Everything is possible.  
It's a higher energy!

Believix!  
You're magical,  
All you gotta do is believe in yourself,  
And everything will change.  
You've got the power!

Believix!  
So wonderful!  
Feel the magic coming out from your heart,  
Everything is possible.  
It's a higher energy!

This is the power of  
Winx!

we heard the croud yelling and started the last song:

I have the strangest dream last night  
about a melt of space and time  
a kingdom and a child, it's so familiar

If anything could turn back time  
I wouldn't change a thing in my life  
but it's time for me to know  
a jump into the past

What happened to the world  
that once was my sweet home?  
Nothing will left to be the same  
I'll find the answers to the questions  
in my head  
It's there a happy ending?  
I hear you calling my name?  
I will search the whole world to find you  
everyday I'm getting closer to the truth

Sometimes I feel so confused  
and life is such a mistery  
take me back where I belong  
I really wanna know

What happened to the world  
that once was my sweet home?  
Nothing will left to be the same  
I'll find the answers to the questions  
in my head  
It's there a happy ending?  
I hear you calling my name?  
I will search the whole world to find you  
everyday I'm getting closer to the truth

Tell me the story of my life  
about a kingdom and a child

Tell me the story of my life  
about a kingdom and a child

When we finished the song we heard _"ancoure"._

"Sorry fairies but we got to Fly." I said as we waved goodbye and went back stage

* * *

**AND THAT'S A RAP **

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2 **

**BYE**


	2. goodbye pop life

**IM BACK **

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB **

**ANYWAYS**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Sorry fairies but we got to Fly." I said as we waved goodbye and went back winx fell on the couches in the back room it looked like the fainted.

"Ok I don't know about you girls but I've had enough."I said angerly.

"come on Bloom it is'nt that bad."said Flora.

I walked over to the door and said,"oh really."I opend the door revealing millions of reporters, and screaming fans. I closed the door before anyone got in.

"Ok ok we see your point so what do we do?"Musa asked they all looked at me.I shrugged they sighed.

"I know how about we go to a place were no one knows us like a small town."Said Stella.

"I agree with Stella guys."Tecna said making everyones mouths open up even mine.

after a moment of quiet Aisha was the first to snap back."You..agree..with..Stella."she laughed everyone but Stella.

"hey I can have a idea it's not funny is it?"She asked stoped laughing and looked at Stella.

"no sweety not at all it's just that someone agreed before you draged use along and the person is Tecna that's what suprised us not you having a idea."Flora said hugging her.

"oh so Tecna agreeing with me is funny?"Stella asked sad.

"No tecna agreeing with anyone with out telling people why it could be a bad idea is funny." I said, She then laughed her heart out I was thinking at my commet.

"what's so funny stella"we all asked in unison.

"nothing but does anyone have a idea were to go?"she asked.

"How about gardina I grew up there and no one knows were popstars but my parents I think."I stated. they all nodded and we packed are things because tomarrow we go to gardina.

* * *

**and cut  
****let me explain somthing they hove not been in the U.S.A for  
****4 years so they have never preformed there  
so no one would know who they were **


	3. geting ready

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB**

**ANYWAY INJOW**

* * *

"the plane bording gardina is open please bord safly and have a great ride."we heard the anounser say.

"ya ya ya whatever"musa said bordin the flight took 19 hours 19 long hours.

"ok remind me to change Stella's birthday present from a personal plane."I said the others nodded.

"thanks couse after that flight i would rather fall into a volcano, or get shot or worse."Stella said releved.

"What could be worse than falling into a volcana?"Tecna asked.

"easy haing split ends."Stella replied.I cauldn't help but laughed it was funny I mean how can split end be worse than falling into a volcano or geting shot cause I'd rather have split end' after the others cought on to why I was laghing and joined in even made jokes and laughed all they way to my parents house luckly Stella and I were right and know one knew use here.

we knocked on the door and we heard voices inside."coming"we heard a high pitched voice say as the door was unlocked we say a woman arount thirty with brown hair.

"hey mom what's up?"I asked as she let us in.

"Do you girls know about the massqurade ball tonight?"she asked shook there heads no well everyone but me that's the reason I wanted to come In the first girls looked at me in confusion.

"Ya I know it happens once a year in fall and were going."I stated. the others were happy and laughed.

"ok how about as fairies."Aisha all nodded and started making the costomes

It took three houres and we had three hours to get ready to party "It's toninght at 6:00 so we have time."Tecna stated.

"yayaya but we half to get are hair done and new foot where."Stella said all roled are eyes as we went to the get are hair took a hour and thirty we went shoe shoping and it took

"ok no we get dressed and go party."Stella said as we ran to my house.

* * *

**and done bye**


	4. 5 fairies found

** get redy to fire**  
**time to start the chapter**

* * *

In Magix

* * *

"Boys I have a mission for you."Ms.F said walking up to yhem.

"what is it headmistress?"Timmy asked.

"There are six girls on Earth they are fairies If i'm right then there is a Music Fairy, The Prensess of Waves,a Nature Fairy,Prencess of solaria,a Tecnology Fairy,and the fairy of the dragon flame."Ms.F explained.

"wow so why are they and Earth?and what about them?"Sky asked.

"they don't know they are fairies or know about the magic demention you job is to find them and bring them here oh and there magic trail is in gardina."Ms.f nodded and began to pack it took 5 min and we left to gardina.

"so what do we do?"Sky asked

"look there is a ball tonight so we should go and see if we find magic resedu there and we find are girls."Nabu explained. They nodded and headed to the ball.

"look. there cute."Brandan said pointing at six girls.

"and they have magic resadue."Timmy added.

"whatever lets go."Riven said as they walked to te girls.

* * *

with the girls at the ball

* * *

"so were here what now?"Aisha asked me.

"How about I talk to the blond one."I replied in a daze.

"what do you mean I have a name."Stell said waving her hands around.

I then snaped out of my trance and said,"huh?"

"I said.."stella started but was cut off..."hello ladies."a boy with brown hair.

"oh now I get it."Stella said to me.

"let me introduse us im Timmy, thats Brandon, Sky,Nabu,Riven,and Helia."Timmy said pointing at each._"there is somthing not right about them."_I thought_  
_

"Well im Bloom that's Stella,Aisha,Tecna,Musa,and Flora."I sais pointing each of us out.

"would you like to dance."I heard Brandan ask Stella.

"I would lo.."She started but was cut of by me.."sorry she can't we half to go come one girls."I said as I pulled Stella away.

the boys walked to a soluded area outside.

"somthings wrong."Timmy said.

"ya I know I dindn't get to dance."Brandan said.

"not what I mean I mean Bloom looked at Nabu she got scared and yet Nabu is one of the nicest people I know."Timmy explained.

"you think she knows were not humans and Nabu is a wizard?"Sky asked.

"I dont know but it's time to spy."Nabu said as a orb apeard

* * *

with the girls _(the boys are watching)_ still Bloom POV

* * *

I draged my friends to a extluded place were no one can find us.

"Bloom why did you make us leave I was about to dance."Stella whined 8th time for the.

"SHUT UP STELLA."I yelled sick and tired of her whining.

"I'm sorry Bloom but I agree with Stella that was mean."Musa said. the others nodded and glared at me.

"WELL SORRY BUT THERE IS SOMTHING NOT RIGHT HEREI yelled.

"Bloom calm down sweety and explain."said Flora hugging me.

I took 8 deep breths."I don't beleive those boys are human."I explained. The girls looked shocked.

"how can you tell?"Stella asked.

"Well there pindants and if I didn't know you girls I would think it was a joke but its not."I explained

"But why would people from another demintion we have never been in came ofter pop stars like us."Aisha asked confused.

"Does she half to spell it out they know were fairies and whant to take us to the magic demintion."Tecna explained.I sighed with relif._"at least some one gets_ it." I thought.

"whats the bad idea?"Flora asked confused.

"If we do go we half to stop playing and get shuned bye everywere we went were only here for the month so no falling in love and NO FLIRTING."I exlpained looking at Stella.

"NO FLIRTING ARE YOU MAD?"Stella asked me.

"whatever Stella. Did you all hear my orders?"I asked them. they nodded.

"Good and if they ask about magic..."I started but was cut of by Musa..

"Ya ya ya deny everything and look laugh about magic demention, princes and princesses,wiches and fairies,Wizards and worlocks and powers."she said

I roled my eyes."perfect and i'm not trying to be mean It's just.."I started but got cut of by Flora.

"Bloom sweety your trying to protect us we know that but insted of helping us try to find out your power we all know you don't know."she said

I started to cry,"Flora I don't even know if I have powers I don't know it might just be you guys and i'm just a normal girl."I said.

"Bloom your not normal.."stella said puting in a hand in.

"you're are friend."Aisha said puting her hand ontop of Stella's.

"you're a rock'n girl."Musa said puting her hand ontop of Aisha's.

"You're are leader."Tecna added puting are hand ontop of Musa's

"and you're always there to save us even if we don't think we need it but we soon see why you do things."Flora said grabing my hand and puting it ontop of hers.

"You're A Winx."they all said looking at me.

"oh fine who are we"I asked giving in

"were the winx."after saying that 6 times we all said who are we and the others say we're the winx we finally were about to finish.

"on 6. 1..2..3..4..5..6.."I started..."Go Winx!"we yelled as we hugged

* * *

With the boys

* * *

"Bloom knew."Nabu stated.

"and she dosen't know if she has powers."Riven added.

"thats really sad I mean being the only one of your friend that know they are fairies and you still don't know is sad."Helia said

"ya but if does have powers that means are serch is over and if she doesn't are search is not over."Brandan said.

"so that means..."Timmy started but was cut off by Sky

"we found 5 and may be 6."he said.

* * *

**DONE AND DONE **

**STAY TUNED**


	5. The Truth

**BACK **

**SO LETS BEGAIN**

* * *

WITH THE GUYS BLOOM'S POV

* * *

"so what do we do about the girls?"nabu asked.

"easy we confrunt them and if they deny then show them the video."Timmy explained specialist nodded and set out to the girls.

* * *

with the girls

* * *

"SO what do you girls want to do?"I asked shrugged.

"I know.."Stella started but was cut of bye us.."NO SHPPING."we yelled.

"Man but that was not what I was going to say how about beach."she all percked up and looked at me seeing if I wanted to go._"why did I want to be the leader. I mean relly ok i give i wanted to go too anyway."_I thought.

"ok ok lets go."I said as we headed to the beach.

at the beach Aisha taught me how to surf. Stella and musa worked on songs and flora drew.

"Ok Bloom now get up on your feet now!"Aisha yelled.I got up on my feet and was surfing.

"I'm doing it!"I yelled as I saw the other winx looking.I looked away and began surfing but I dindn't know that we had guest.

"hey girls."brandan said.

"uhh hey boys what are you guys doing here?"Flora asked.

"we come too..."Timmy started but was cut of bye Sky..."hey girls where's Bloom?"He asked Aisha pointed to the water and to there suprise there I was surfing like a god.

"wo she's good."Nabu complemented.

"ya expescaly for a newby."Aisha added they looked at her with shock. she that time I was heading in the winx ran up to me.

"you were fludderiffic."they said in unison.

"thanks girls and thanks Aisha for teaching me."I replied

"you were awesome out there a natural."Aisha said making me blush.

"ya that was awesome Bloom."I heard a boy say I looked up to see the specialist walking to us I began to panic.

"thanks uh I got to go so bye."I said walking away but was stoped bye a person puting a hand on my sholder.

"Stay you'll want to hear this."Sky said as he turned me around.

"fine."I gave in and walked up to the winx.

"we know at least 5 of you are fairies."Timmy looked at each other shocked but then I nodded my head and we began laughing.

"Fairies."we said laughing at the thought knowing it true.

"Fine you leave us no choice nabu show them."Riven orderd.a orb apeared with a video of us talking when I said they were fairies.

"fine stop the video."Aisha orderd and the orb dissapeard.

"Ready to talk girls or do we half to finish?"Nabu asked. the girls looked at me.

"why are you guys looking at Bloom?"Sky looked at me again.

"Well you listened to the hole video part right?"Tecna asked. the boys nodded.

"so you know were pop stars?"Flora asked. the boys nodded.

"well Blooms are leader."Musa looked at me and I tried to hide my frown.

"It's your choise girls not mine I'm just a small town girl."I said. and I could have swaw a tear or two went down my face.

"Bloom sweety are you positive you wont be said?"Flora asked I nodded.

"well ok were fairies I'm the fairy of music,Tecna tecnology, Stella the sun and the moon, Aisha water, and Flora it isn't hard to tell nature."Mua explained.

"what about Bloom?"Sky asked. they girls looked were I was but I wasn't their anymore.

"Bloom!"they looked around the beach I was by the water sitting the sand looking at the sunseting.

they walked over to me without me noticing and saw me winx then snuck up behind me and hugged me to death making me laugh.

after the hugged I heard,"what fairy are you?"Sky asked.

I turned around to see the winx and the specialist looking at me worried turned back around and I sighed."I'm not a fairy i'm just a normal girl who was raised in Gardina i'm not special like the others got it."I snaped.

"but were looking for 6 fairies not 5."Timmy explained.

* * *

**and done **

**fun**

**stay tuned**


	6. goodbye winx girls

**OH CHAPTER 6**

**INJOY**

* * *

after the hugged I heard,"what fairy are you?"Sky asked.

I turned around to see the winx and the specialist looking at me worried turned back around and I sighed."I'm not a fairy i'm just a normal girl who was raised in Gardina i'm not special like the others got it."I snaped.

"but were looking for 6 fairies not 5."Timmy girls and I looked at them confused.

"6 fiaries but there's 5 of us."Flora said confused.

"Ya 6 Nabu show them."Riven said as a orb apeard.

_"There are six girls on Earth they are fairies If i'm right then there is a Music Fairy, The Prensess of Waves,a Nature Fairy,Prencess of solaria,a Tecnology Fairy,the fairy of the gragon flame"__Ms.F explained_.

_"wow so why are they and Earth?and what about them?"Sky asked._

_"they don't know they are fairies or know about the magic demention you job is to find them and bring them here oh and there magic trail is in gardina."Ms.F explained._

The orb dissapeard."wo so if you're looking for 6 fairies their is one more out there?"Flora boys nodded.

I smiled and looked up."God luck boys so far you have 5 you just need one more and girls the band is done. You need to go with the boys and help them anyway you can and listen to them."I said smiling.

"but Bloom..."Flora started but I cut her off."no buts and dont worry about me i'll be hear. I proud of you guys I've known you all since we were little and I couldn't be happier of any of you so go with the boys and i'll manige with out you guys because no matter what happens.."I said puting my hand out.

"No matter were we are."Stella said putting her hand in.

"What we do."Musa said puting her hand in.

"What we say."Flora said puting her hand in.

"How we are."Tecna said puting her hand in.

"And what we are human or fairy."Aisha said puting her hand in.

"Were together one way of another."I said looking at them.

"It doesn't matter if were a demintion away."Stella said looking at me.

"Were best friends till the end."Musa said looking at me.

"Best friend for life."Flora said looking at me.

"And we'll stick together through thick and thin."Tecna said looking at me.

"We're always in it together."Aisha said looking at me.

"That's right because together near or far we are..."I started.

"THE WINX!"we yelled and through are hands up in the air and there powers came out on axedent making me laugh.

"Aisha you're in charge up girls and take care of them boys or else."I said making everyone laugh even me.I waved godbye to my friend because there lives are just begining and I didn't know it yet but my life was about to began soon sooner than you would think because deep down under the readheaded Gardina girl you see is the princess of Domino and most power full fairy in the world. The fairy of the rare power the Dragon Flame.

* * *

**And Thats A Rap**

**Anyway Stay tuned **

**and what is a good subject**

** , **** phantom, **** drama, ****and 4. Pokemon**

**!vote now****!**


	7. two years later

**chapter 7**

**injoy**

* * *

2 years later with the winx

* * *

"hey Nabu can you do us a fav?"Aisha asked.

"ya shoot."Nabu replied.

"well we are wondering if you could show us Bloom."Musa orbed apeard.

* * *

with bloom _winx are watching_

* * *

"Hello florida I'm bloom and this song is Only A Girl."I said as I started singing.

I was small when i first heard my inner voice  
then i followed my destiny, it led me here and  
not I'm making the best of my awesome skills  
and I'm able to fight dark forces  
what do you see when you look at me?

I am only a girl  
trying to save the whole universe  
it's my mission  
it's a magical life  
but sometimes I wish I could live for one day  
just like anyone else

I can't tell what tomorrow will bring to me  
but I know I'll be here to fight for a better future  
you can bring all the magic back in your life  
all you need to do  
is close your eyes  
and remember the first time you felt alive

i am only a girl  
trying to save the whole universe  
it's my mission  
it's a magical life  
but sometimes i wish i could live for one day  
just like anyone else

here in my fairy world  
i see things I've never seen before  
(hmmmm)  
the adventure never ends

i am only a girl  
trying to save the whole universe  
it's my mission  
it's a magical life  
but sometimes i wish i could live for one day  
just like anyone else.

"know find a your hero and get ready cause it's cinderella."i said as i began the next song:

When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed and she'd read me a story  
It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with her glory  
I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be  
Then one day I realized that fairy tale life wasn't for me

I don't want to be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar  
Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't want to be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

Don't want to be no no no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

Someday I'm gonna find someone that wants me for my soul heart and mind  
Whose not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me

I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
When I get myself ready it has got to be an equally

I don't want to be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar  
Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't want to be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

Don't want to be no no no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

I can slay my own dragon  
I can dream my own dreams  
My knight in shining armor is me

So I'm gonna set me free, yeah  
I don't want to be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar  
Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't want to be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

I don't want to be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar  
Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free, no  
I don't want to be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

Don't want to be no no no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

Don't want to be no no no one else I'd rather rescue myself!

"Mayday catch us if you can."I said and started singing:

Mayday, mayday  
I think I need a break from books and homeworks  
So the school can wait  
They won't miss us today

Big time, big time  
We're gonna hang around all day long, day long  
And do whatever we like  
We'll hit the town

Don't say no  
I know you wanna do it  
Come with me  
It's fun to be a little naughty

Today we're going down town  
It's just a little holiday  
Try and catch us if you can  
Tomorrow I'll be a good girl  
Tomorrow I'll be the best I can  
So I hope you will understand

Woo-hoo  
Sha la la la la  
Woo-hoo  
Sha la la la la  
Woo-hoo  
Catch us if you can

Mayday, mayday  
The game is over  
I think we are in trouble  
Yes, we promise you we won't do this again

Why must good things come to an end?  
And won't you please have mercy?  
We're young, we're free  
We're full of energy

In fact  
We're the ones you can always count on  
Anyway, you should know nobody's perfect

Today we're going down town  
It's just a little holiday  
Try and catch us if you can  
Tomorrow I'll be a good girl  
Tomorrow I'll be the best I can  
So I hope you will understand

Woo-hoo  
Sha la la la la  
Woo-hoo  
sha la la la la  
Woo-hoo  
Catch us if you can

"and thats it sorry fairies but I got to fly."I said and left the stage.

"ok im geting sick of this life."I said to know one.

"I wish the girls were hear."I said sadly.

* * *

with the winx

* * *

"she's a singer."Musa said confused.

"that not the point she misses us."Flora said looking at the orb.

"girls I have a mission for you."Ms.F said walking up to us.

"what is it head misstress?"Flora asked.

"why is the princess of domino doing in that orb?"Ms.f asked. They were all suprised bloom was a princess.

"Thats Bloom are friend from Earth she said she wasn't a fairy and she didn't show sighs of having powers."Musa explained.

"no that's Bloom Princess of domino and fairy of the dragon flame a rare power only one person has that power."Ms.F explained

"ok well take your word so whats the mission?"Aisha asked.

"Your mission is finish the mission the boys were given 2 years ago and find the 6th fairy IE find bloom and bring her hear now she is in great danger."Ms.F explained.

"OK so were going to gardina."Aisha stated.

"no florida."Nabu said replaying the first part of the consert.

_"Hello florida__"_ they heard me say

"ok so florida here we come."Musa said as the winx running of to get there things not knowing the dangers instore for them.

* * *

**SORRY TIME TO CLOCK OUT **

**SEE YOU SOON**


	8. Fairy of the dragon flame

**WELL CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"whats the mission?"Aisha asked.

"Your mission is finish the mission the boys were given 2 years ago and find the 6th fairy IE find bloom and bring her hear now she is in great danger."Ms.F explained.

"OK so were going to gardina."Aisha stated.

"no florida."Nabu said replaying the first part of the consert.

_"Hello florida__"_ they heard me say.

"ok so florida here we come."Musa said as the winx running of to get there things not knowing the dangers instore for them.

* * *

with bloom

* * *

"ok so now that thats over.."I started but was cut of by the room begining to darken.

"what the who's there who turned out the lights?"I asked I heard evil laughted geting closer and closer.

"It's not funny."I said my hands began to glow red as a dragon came out and suddnly my past flashed before my eyes.

"aww little princess is scared."I heard a voice say as lightning hit me.I tranformed into a fairy.

"as if, dragon rage!"I yelled and it flew into the darkness.

"ouch that hurt you little brat."I heard another voice say as icwe shards hit me.

"BLOOM!"I heard a fimilar voice say I looked down to see the winx there really there.

"I'm fi.."I started but was cut of when ice shards traped me.

"stone light."stella said as the room brightend.

"Aww isn't that cute here you want to help your friend then share her pain."a witch said shooting a ray of darkness at them.

"Noooo!"I yelled as I began to glow reder and reder every second.

"oh no we will be back princesss." said The first witch as I attacked them.

"ya and then say goodbye to your powers."the second witch said as they dissapeard.I fell to the ground and passed out.

"BLOOM!"was the last thing I heard before I was out cold.


	9. the attack

**THIS IS CHAPTER 9**

* * *

"BLOOM!"was the last thing I heard before I was out I woke up the winx were beside me talking i'm not shore they even saw me wake up.I looked around I knew I wasn't at my dressing room in florida heck i'm not even shore i'm in florda anymore._"WERE AM I? WERE DID THEY TAKE ME?DO THEY EVEN KNOW I'M AWAKE?"_ I thought as I looked around.

"Girls were am I?"I asked them making them all jump._"yep they didn't know I was awake."_ I thought._  
_

"Bloom sweety you're at Alfia a collage for fairies." Flora explained.

"one more am I here and not in my dressing room?"I asked realizing what I said I coverd my mouth.

"We took you hear after you fainted just to let know."Musa said with a cold dead voice which made me scared.

"Musa.."I said quietly for know one to I didn't know Musa had sonare ears.

"MUSA...MUSA WHAT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE IN GARDINA WAITING FOR US! WHEN WE GO BACK TO FIND YOU WE FIND OUT YOUR THE FREAKIN' POP PRINCESS OF THE U.S! YOU THINK YOU CAN GUST WALTS IN AND SAY I'M SORRY GIRLS CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?! YOU KNOW WHAT WE WONT FORGIVE YOU I KNOW I WONT?"Musa yelld scaring me.

I lost it she was yelling at me." YOU WHAT TO KNOW WHAT?!"I yelled my hair began to set fire.

"SURE!"Musa yelled.

"two years Musa, two expext me to be there siting there loosing my life? No. so what I left?You girls left want me to tell you the truth? I didn't leave my room or eat for a month after you girls left. So what I became a pop princess? Being in Gardina reminded me of you girls. Singing, singing was the only thing that could keep mind off of my depression my sadness."I said as I fell an my knees and cried. Flora tried to hugged me but I pushed her hair

"Musa really look at isn't her fault it's are's."Stella said looking at me then musa.

"But her promise.."Musa started but was cut of by Aisha.

"Musa think about it. Would you still be in Gardina if it reminded you of friends that left you in the blue?"she asked musa looking at her sharply.

Musa looked at me angerly."Oh and you don't think it was hard on are end Bloom?"She asked me it looked like she wanted to strangle me.

"Diffrence you had each other I had no one. No friend to help me.I know it was hard for you girls too but at least you have each other."I stated.

"You mean had yo..."Tecna said but was cut off bye me.

"No tecna I mean have i'm not staying hear I have a life to live."I said as I left the room

* * *

**XD DONE**


	10. Winx

I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I didnt know were I was, and I didn't care, I just wanted to go home. I stoped at lake memories flashing through my head memories that looked like a nightmare. _"I just want to go home," _was the only thing I could hear in my mind. Did I do the right thing? Should I go back? Would they exepted me if they knew the truth? Millions of questions that I just didn't no couldn't awnser. I heard somone call my name. I looked around intill I fond the boys running up to me. If I didn't mentilly punch my self in my mind I would have kill them in a heart beat.

"Bloom, there you are the others are worried sick."Sky informed me.

"Wow, and hear I never thought they carred."I said with anger building up.

"Bloom they care, we all care." Nabu said I had to resist the urge to kill them right know.

"Tell me the reason I shoudn't kill you right now." I snaped. I turned around and made my eyes glow red. They back away riven looked like he was about to run away screaming.I made my eyes turn it's normial color, blue. They seemed to calm down and Timmy looked a me with disbeleif.

"wo, how did you do that?" He asked me looking at me like I was a monster.I sighed then turned around.

"I munipulate heat and use cold to turn them a color. oh, and thanks for making me feel like a monster." I said sarcasticly looking at timmy.

"oops sorry." he said smaking his forhead I couldn't help but giggle.

"Anyway why are you out this far anyway?" Helia asked me. my heart shattered intill a million pieces._"Should I tell them?"_

"I don't know I just felt this place call to me, like it was telling me somthing.I don't know what but I feel at home here, I feal calm with the world, I feal at peace." I explained. Not brave anough to face them.

"So are you made at the girls, Princess?" Riven asked me.

"No, and i'm going to say this once and only once then your getting killed, DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" I yelled making my hair set on fier and turned my eyes turn red. That scared the life out of them. I smirked and rolled my eyes turning them blue again, my hair stoped being on fier and that calmed them down some but were still on alert.

"So will you come back?" Brandan asked me. I jumped back.

"When did you get hear? And ya."I said. We walked to Alfia to find the girls sitting at the gate. They saw us and ran over.

"Ohh my sounds. Bloom I'm sooooo sorry I didn't know.."Musa rambled intill I stoped her. "Muse, It's fine friends." I said. We hugged and she nodded. it became a group hug.

"girls you know what we are?"Aishia asked. we all look at each other and nodd.

"we're the winx."We all yell the girls then run up to the boys leaving me and sky there.

"Have you ever been on a leva bike." he asked me. I shooked me head no.

"What to ride on one?" He asked with a smirk.

"You bet."

* * *

**DONE SCENE OVER BYE**


End file.
